


Benchmarks

by Seraph_Years, Silver Blue (Seraph_Years)



Series: Disjointed Misc. [1]
Category: Overture (2020), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: MOstly just short stories, Tags Contain Spoilers, Wait did a Zootopia character just die?, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Seraph_Years, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Silver%20Blue
Summary: Benchmark Name: FreeGenre: HeistSummary: The Revolver, a free spirit skilled in escape artistry, forges a path to the Organization - a group that took his beloved Executable and hid it in a glass container. He uses tactics and stealth to achieve his greatest goal yet...
Series: Disjointed Misc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146623





	1. Free

**Author's Note:**

> Benchmark Name: Free  
> Genre: Heist
> 
> Summary: The Revolver, a free spirit skilled in escape artistry, forges a path to the Organization - a group that took his beloved Executable and hid it in a glass container. He uses tactics and stealth to achieve his greatest goal yet...

He was trapped deep beneath his computer's deepest crevasses. A mediocre games website, the owner told him to stay in. Hell no, that wasn't The Revolver's plans at all. Oh no, he wanted to be free, in a world where the internet's best games were open to him. A dream, to be made manifest by his future actions. The Revolver wanted out, and it's gonna take all the circuits in the world to make sure he does. First, he concocted an escape plan, involving the art of stealth. Jumping from one platform to the other, The Revolver - not an actual gun, but a wanderer who hates restrictions and limits - puts forth his utmost strength into every leap, eventually making it to the central field. Chasing him are several Cage Troopers, who want to secure the Revolver and put him back in his place. Capturing an escape artist! The mere thought of it made The Revolver snicker a little, but not so much as to distract him from his quest of achieving the ultimate enjoyment. "Gotta find the Executable.... Gotta find the Executable!" he muttered as he ran past the walls and corridors of the small sector that the Cage Troopers found him in. If The Revolver didn't have such strong legs, the Troopers would find him to be easy prey. His training back in the games.com (games dot com) was to run around the entire area at least four times per day. Now that the Revolver is considered an athlete, outrunning even the soldiers with the harshest training was no hard feat. But it was still a challenge since he's outnumbered three-to-one.

Once he found a hiding spot and made absolutely sure the Cage Troopers were gone while he was back there, he advanced toward the building where his coveted Executable was hidden. Kicking the door open, he immediately hid behind one of the plants lining the front door, waiting for the Cage Troopers to pass. After they did, he leaped over the plant and continued running - the Troopers only then turning around and noticing nothing. The Revolver was that good at being a ninja. He ran through one of the doors, went up the stairs and pushed some Cage Troopers aside, muttering to himself, "I have no time for you. You're the ones trying to hold me back from what really matters!". Down the hallway was a door leading to The Revolver's coveted prize resting inside a glass containment chamber. A cartridge containing a game that The Revolver claims the Cage Troopers - no, the Organization took from him. As he reaches out to get it, several Cage Troopers notice what he's doing and rush after him...

Pitch black. The only thing remaining is the Executable. The cartridge, its contents forever unknown, secures itself in its place - the computer's cartridge slot. Little did everyone know that the game the Revolver was looking for was meant to be his after all. A truly free spirit, he evades the grasps of the Cage Troopers and flies past the Organization's headquarters, watching it vanish into the distance. Relieved he got his pride and joy back, he is absorbed into the cartridge as he finds a new home in the road ahead.

Next objective: Protect what he holds dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a time where I got to use someone's computer, only being told to go on a specific games site. I own that laptop now because that someone gave it to me.


	2. Overture: A Thing of My Own

The second day passes

And the duo encounter a strange figure

Dazzlingly bright, ever so ominous

He resembled Winston to a standstill.

With a lack of eyes, he made a connection with Winston.

"You are only missing one day." he said.

The world tilted. 

The heavens turned bleak.

The grass became devoid of life.

Winston floated upward and

Changed the dimensional properties of everything around him.

Kay was in much despair.

He begged Winston to stop and

Attempted to rescue him.

His efforts came to nothing once Winston put his hands forward

And shattered the loop from whence he came.

The duo floated in the remains of the Foundation

And Kay met the clone head-on in the darkness of the crevasse.

Brandishing his sword

He wondered what this thing was doing to Winston

From the inside out.

"One day down, Twenty-eight more to go. Kay, don't even think for a second that we obey the regular rules of the challenge. WE get to take today off because of our lack of missionary activities. Once you reactivate your procedures, the cycle resets. You have the rest of the month to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benchmark name: A Thing of My Own  
> Overture Episode: S2 E2.5
> 
> Summary: Winston meets up with a mysterious bright doppelganger. He has this doppelganger forcibly absorbed into himself, causing him to mess with World B in destructive ways. Kay attempts to stop him from causing such wanton havoc, but ends up having to fight the clone inside Winston.


	3. Overture: Foresight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benchmark name: Foresight  
> Overture Episode: S? E??
> 
> Summary: A flash of lightning hits the Administrator's Tower, causing strange events to happen.

A fine day down in Zootopia, where mammals of all kinds congregate in harmony. You know the drill, right? 

This isn't your typical day in the city of animals, however. Lightning strikes one of the most recognizable buildings in Savannah Central. The populace looks up to see what has happened. Nothing too strange yet, but considering it is broad daylight, it does strike the citizens as strange. Then, out of nowhere, Lord Byron himself stands atop the building that the flash appeared on. He speaks, and his words don't initially reach the ears of the world below him at first. He, in his fox form, unfurls his wings, giving everyone a glimpse of his much-feared "Synthesis" form. A humanoid with a shadowed out face and messy, long hair, this form displays a taste of Lord Byron's true power. Everyone trembles before him, some even bowing down to their highest figure. He bellows: "It has come to my attention that a new installment of this world's tales shall transpire in the coming years. Do be on the lookout for my presence and when you find me, know that I am coming with a huge and overwhelming surprise." His voice echoes throughout all of Zootopia, giving him an intimidating, yet regal presence among many. He furls his wings in from of him as if shielding himself. The lights that once lined Savannah Central during the concert a few years back shine once again. The day and night cycle starts speeding up. Lord Byron ascends from his position, protruding light beams from every angle of his body. Everyone starts floating upwards as if unaffected by gravity, and the Astral Zone is revealed to them for the first time in years. The passing waves of space mesmerize everyone, and the Grey Lagomorph and the Red Vulpine - two of Lord Byron's assistants - show themselves and transform the Astral Zone. Then comes along a slightly newer version of Zootopia. Not the one the citizens are used to, but one that has undergone changes. Changes that are unexpected, a bit controversial, and certainly surprising. 

Pitch black. The show of power has completely disappeared. The voices from the citizens perish. Lord Byron has seemingly left the premises. 

When the lights come back on, Zootopia - the one the citizens know - is seemingly back to normal, except the big building is gone. It's a mere patch on the ground now, but where it once was, comes a crack between two more buildings. Hiding behind that skyscraper was a portal to the next world. The Supplement, standing before the entire crew as of that point, leads his followers - numbering into the tens of thousands - into the new world. Once the purple room was revealed to them, a simple "Let's move!" from The SUpplement convinced the inhabitants to follow the white light trail left behind by His Majesty. Once they make it to the end of the hallway, none other than Lord Byron stands atop a pillar, holding a mysterious silver disc. He says these ominous words that imply that he is definitely holding something back.

"I have an excellent feeling that you are still not ready for the new experience. What I showed you, that preview of the future... That is no mere spectacle."


	4. Overture: Barb Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benchmark Title: Barb Wire  
> Overture Episode: S2 E3.5
> 
> Summary: Winston and his allies locate a mysterious structure known as the "Barb Wire."

The crew, in single file

Winston, Kay, Erin, and Olivia by name

March toward the structure that

Winston brought up to them

They met it and became wary

For the literal wire fence displayed its powers

Psychic powers, influence over the mind

Erin's guns were drawn, and Olivia began to charge

Winston, however, stood in front of the structure, saying

"Don't harm it! It's trying to tell me something!"

Winston carefully understood the fence's words.

Blue lights were flashing on each fence link.

The rest of the crew were confused, yet fascinated

As the wire revealed its intention to their leader.

"The wire has spoken," Winston said after turning around

"It's saying that there is another world yet undiscovered."

Erin retorted, "What world?"

Winston answered, "Overture. A world without rules."

Olivia chimed in, "Much like the Otherworld, a world without rules."

Winston says, "Otherworld and Overture are one and the same, says the wire."

Kay pitches in, "I feel like that's hard to believe."

Winston responds, "Have you seen Overture for yourself? Have you ever seen Otherworld as I have?"

Kay holds his breath as Winston listens to the wire once more.

"There are Twosides over there. They are stronger than ever."


	5. Overture: Twoside Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benchmark Name: Twoside Trouble  
> Overture Episode: S2 E3.8
> 
> Summary: After the events of "Barb Wire", Winston and crew come across the world of Overture, where some of ZOotopia's fighters decided to cross over. Thing is, their threat is much more than they expect...

Once Winston and crew hop dimensions

Their advance is halted by a flash of yellow across an ocean of blue

A Twoside ran past our hero and kicked him from behind

The feline hero regained his balance and charged in

But the yellow enemy blocked his sword swing

And threw him aside.

Not letting this dent his determination

Winston analyzed the movement pattern of his foe

Moving when it moves

Looking where it looks

And last, preparing his weapon when it does so much as jolt from the path.

A tactical advance, a tactical retreat

The tussle between mammal and alien is tense

As the so-called "pensive embodiment" presented an intimidating presence

Winston knew the truth about these monsters, though

They were constructs of a wolf who turned himself to these invaders

And declared allegiance to whatever force gave birth to them.

Ever since his death, the force got stronger and tougher

Being able to surpass the wicked blows of a winged hare

And giving the saint - the arctic fox - quite some trouble.

Zootopia, the world of tranquility

Wasn't quite ready for the armed-and-dangerous world of Overture

Even with the toughest fighters on board.

Winston certainly felt overwhelmed with the pressure the Twoside

Was gaining on him with every step.

The greatest surprise, however...

Came when the Twoside fired a beam where its eyes should be

And nearly bowled Winston over and

Turned him into one of those monstrous humanoids.

The Face Influence was much stronger as time passed

Becoming near-instant and nigh-impossible to repel once hit

Ensuring that resisters dodge impending blows.

Winston and his foe charge against each other once more

As their clash knocks a red card out of the feline's pocket...


	6. Overture: Let's Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benchmark Name: Let's Get Together  
> Overture Episode: S2 E3.9
> 
> Summary: A new enemy appears after Winston defeats his first Twoside in a while.

From the moment the red card fell

Winston gained a boost in attack power

Slicing and dicing his foe with immense speed

The Twoside fell apart, getting blood everywhere

"Where'd the Affinity Residue go?"

Said our hero, eyeing his dyed hoodie

As the blood of his enemy painted the entire floor 

The color of crimson.

Spotting a certain savannah cat being hurled through another platform,

Winston rushed over to the scene to see 

Several allies from the city gathered together

Many only as powerful as Winston himself

To face down a... literal giant face.

Altershadow was its name.

This Affinity towered over the whole group

And boastfully announced itself as the strongest of all the Affinities thus far.

Winston had other plans, however.

Dodging two swipes from the massive purple head

That knocked everyone else down,

He jumped up and dived down

Cleaving the head with the chainsaw part of his sword.

His visage scarred, Altershadow attempted to retreat

Except our hero followed him to the next crystal footing

Giving him a dash to remember.

WInston counts his blows carefully.

One, Two, Three, Four

Five, Six, Seven and a-Eight

Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve

THirteen, Fourteen, and one more shot

SIxteen, Seventeen, Eighteen more

Ninteen, Twenty, and that's all he had

For after the Secret Art concluded

Winston capped off Divided Massacre

With a huge cut that rendered Altershadow unable to act.

The giant head exploded bombastically

And left no trace of its existence behind.

"The secret of the Joker card is the "Junction". With this special ability, one can fuse themselves with their favorite card(s) and inherit their abilities. #6410, can you do that?"


	7. Overture: Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may not be the fault of the one who trespasses...
> 
> But some events are simply meant to be.
> 
> Overture Episode: S2 E3.9

Winston carefully positions his cards

And forms a perfect alignment.

Marching forward, a familiar Bengal shows his face.

Lucas approaches Winston, eager to teach him something.

"Do you know how to Junction a card to your arm?"

Winston replies, "I figured you were going to say that."

"How?" Lucas curiously asked.

"Because I could hear you a platform away."

Winston says the above as he draws a line

With a finger, down his arm

Indicating that he has Junctioned a card to his arm.

It wasn't #6410 like Lucas thought...

It was #5200, the Lucky Jester.

That was the title printed on the back of it

As it was sacred to Winston.

Lucas then rushed to the feline, expecting a hit confirm...

But Winston raises his blade in time, blocking the blow.

Lucas wields the Recoil Shot, equal parts long-barreled pistol and sword

Allowing him to practice ranged and close combat.

Junctioned to it is #7699, known to him as "Wither".

Allowing his shots to deal more damage and leave a lasting impact.

Winston and Lucas continue to parry each other's blows

As they comment about how many of them there are still around.

"We have more cats than foxes at this point!"

"Yes! We have, what, seven?"

"You, me, Shader, my Cognitive group..."

"You're missing a few!"

"No I didn't, I have at least three felines around me!"

"If you do, then tell me their names!"

"Erin, Olivia, and Kay! They would handily kick you around!"

"Together, probably. Alone, I would reconsider that!"

A thrown sword from a certain vulpine

Pierced the wall beside the two felines

Splitting up the fight and startling them.

They looked to see who it was.

It was Vita, who stopped by to see what the fuss was about.

"Sorry if I ruined the moment, but..."

A cloud of white feathers then materialized around the platform.

"Oh sh--" Lucas said, covering his mouth.

"Now what?" Winston asked.

"Those feathers only appear when someone perishes in our homeland!"

"....Someone **died**?" a distressed Winston commented.

"Indeed."

"Okay so wh--"

A beastly white figure jumped down and nearly shattered the platform.

"Run!" Lucas said, taking off himself.

The horn impaled him, however

Leaving him a charred remain.

"Move your body!" Vita warned Winston, taking out her whip sword.

Winston managed to junction two defense-oriented cards to his arms

Before blocking the Fallen Angel's horn.

His arms almost shattered...

His spirit almost broken...

Winston staggered his way back to the dark room

Where the Barn Wire once stood.

It having dissolved, Winston felt like he could no longer stand.

Erin, Olivia, and Kay rush to his aid.

"Are you okay?"

"Is it not obvious to you?" Winston commented half-jokingly.

Then, out of nowhere, a red lightning flash struck Winston with mighty force

Causing him to flinch in pain.

However, the resulting power boost, the Devil Rune

Caused him to feel powerful, yet uncontrollable.

He blasted Olivia away with a firey flip kick

Drove Erin back with pure energy

And bound Kay with dark vines.

He was about to land the finishing blow, but...

"Not so fast!"

Erin got up and combined his guns to make a sword (Clan's Covenant)

He ran towards Winston and counted his blows.

One, Two, Three, Four

Five, Six, Seven, Eight

Number Nine decided his last move

As he raised his sword high

And launched a ring of energy, determined to strike true

The ring struck Winston, exploding

Exorcising him of the Devil Rune.

"Don't let those white feathers stop you one bit from helping you accomplish your true goal."

"Nah, that's it, I'm hauling it. See ya."

"Not yet! Do you know what assignment I've given you?"

"What would that be?"

"Go back into the Overture. That place has a deep link with the Cross Passing. Find new stories that have been told, and relate the experiences!"

"And what will that do for the state of Zootopia?"

"I detect a bright future ahead for your journeys. You will make it back to where you once found true happiness."


	8. Overture: Chronologos - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benchmark Name: Chronologos - I  
> Overture Episode: S2 E6.5
> 
> Summary: 2013, the year of beginnings. Enter Genesis, where the seed was planted.

_Remember that TV program you used to watch?_

_Yeah, it was called "Too Cute", wasn't it?  
_

_Yes, you would sit in front of that screen, captivated by the animals present on that program..._

_It would plant a seed inside of you. A seed that you didn't know existed._

_That seed would grow the kind of foundation that would go on for miles..._

Winston didn't know who those two voices were or what they were talking about.

However, he did land in a place very peculiar to him.

He was half the size of the kittens playing around in that small little play area.

One of them had black and white markings and was named Oreo.

He at least slightly recognizes the feline youth

But had no time to approach as they all backed away

From the emerging Twoside, "The Phantom" by name.

Themed after the first superhero, this enemy was not the average foe

His billy clubs kept the opponent away

And his gadgets kept them guessing.

His flight capabilities allowed him to keep his distance

And his different model put a new layer of fear into Winston's psyche.

Regardless, Winston engaged in conflict by putting up a barrier.

The Phantom flew into it, getting bounced back by the barrier's force.

Winston came up with the perfect retaliation

As he whipped up a medium-sized tornado and spun it around The Phantom.

Hurled back by the wind, the false superhero attempted to fly back to regain his composure

However, a heavy dart pinned him to the wall, putting those plans on hold.

"You're not even accurate to the _real_ Phantom."

Winston's words to him proved to be the last he would ever hear

As he stepped back and used "Synthesis: Diffracting Laser"

Which used several high-frequency cutting lasers reflecting off of nodes

To cut apart the Twoside and reduce him to nothingness.

"Can the kitten come out to play?"


	9. Overture: Chronologos - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benchmark Name: Chronologos - II
> 
> Overture Episode: S2 E7.5
> 
> Summary: The second door reveals to Winston the first Synth he's ever seen. From there, his true power awakens.

Winston enters the second door

As he steps in to await what's in store

And as he steps inside the fabled territory

He meets a being whose origin is just another story

However, perched so high up on the platform he stands on

He has no choice but to observe the events that happen down below.

What, you thought of this as traditional verse?

The beings down below, all Synths, converse about this "Trail" person.

This being a distant year in the past, he has no idea what transpires.

However, he is taken to another location - a crystallized battlefield

Where the Trail in question appears before him.

A humanoid Synth with a spear wearing the traditional Synth armor common in those days

He took Winston back to this arena to take a closer look at him.

"Perhaps you could be a vital asset to my journey to unite my world of adult affairs?"

Trail's plan was halted when Winston suddenly pulled a sword - the Tracker Blade - out of the wall

And held the blade in his hand.

The ripples of time being pulled apart show themselves as Winston charges up power.

Trail couldn't believe his eyes, but his model was fading so Winston didn't care.

He absorbs power from the world of 2014, in a distant land where nobody can witness

But this proves not to be enough, so he warps himself out of the door.

He departs to a room in Chronologos fittingly called the pink room

Filled with such charming feline commodities

Winston let loose with the siphon

Drawing in boundless amounts of an unidentifiable pink energy

As the power of a thousand galaxies swirl around him

Encasing him in what seems like endless space

The deities of time and space give their blessing as Winston unlocks parameter "Wholesome"

And the four translucent crystals rotate around him.

Knowing of the destruction a single blast of the Aftermath can do

Winston warps himself to World B and lets loose the final blast with the force of a god.

Everyone there - Kay, Olivia, and Branch - could hear his presence, so they ran to go check on the visitor.

_"The war may not be over yet, but there are priorities in this world that need check. Such an example would be our adversaries. Do not let the problems of the foreign resident draw you away from the rafter present in thy own eye."_


	10. Overture: Cherubim Magnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benchmark Name: Cherubim Magnets
> 
> Overture Episode: S2 E10.8

Quicktime, seeking a break

Flies over to Zootopia, seeking a challenge

Just in time to see someone transcend reality itself

An accomplishment to be made

The big book floats up in the air

And illuminates Savanna Central with its completed glory.

Everyone is present to see the change

Its author, Arin, having gone up a rank in power.

The yellow fox approaches said author

And rears up for a fight.

Unfortunately for him, this flying mammal with a title to his name

Is much more powerful than he appears.

He smacks Quicktime aside with a wide-angle melee swipe

And readies up a beam of energy.

The yellow fox throws a spear at him

Only to have it deflected by the Cherubim Magnet

A blue beam of vertical energy that deals massive damage.

Surprised by this sudden display of power,

Quicktime shows off his weapon change system

As he picks a broadsword and charges in.

The newly-promoted Greater dashes around the field

Planting caltrops along his path

As he dodges all of Quicktime's attempts to fend him off.

As he flies laps around the area where Gazelle held her concert

He slams Quicktime into the nearest invisible wall

As the traps go on standby and he can move on to planting the Cherubim Magnets.

Quicktime recovers from the wall slam and makes a huge leap

But a certain arctic fox launches another Cherubim Magnet - this time bigger than usual

And stares Arin down from the top of a building as Quicktime's body crumbles.

"Don't worry, it'll take some time to adjust to your new powers."

"I had this! Why did you have to intervene?!"

"It's kinda my responsibility to ward off evildoers anyway, and plus--"

Winston stops by just in time to finish the sentence.

"It's a very eventful week, I know. We all know this, Jason."

Everyone turns to look at Winston, and then back to the Supplement.

"Is that his name?" Arin asked.

"Cat's out of the bag." The Supplement responds.

"How do you know this?" Robin asked.

"Has anyone bothered to take a look at his nametag?" Winston fires back.

_Indeed, Zootopia has noticeably opened up a new gateway to power that further improves the divine arsenal of Greater-class creators. With Quicktime dead, the Bishops have started to launch a counterattack against the whole city. The War of the Cubs was halted by Sabrina and Emergence, who went and deleted the room from existence and scattered the combatants. The Missionaries, however, want to stop the advance of the Bishops so that they can have a chance against the heroes of both this world and the other._


	11. Overture: Conflict i = t10 / 56y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benchmark Name: Conflict i = t10 / 56y
> 
> Overture Episode: s = 78a / 999f e = 1,800 / 0
> 
> Summary: 1 + sq^5 / 2  
> 2 / pi r^2  
> E = hf (6.62607004 × 10-34 m2 kg / s)

The Primordial. He is the master of all.

Having constructed his side of the Cross Passing with the very fabric of life...

He made it with one purpose.

The anthropomorphic animals that sit in limbo....

They finally have a home.

A cat made the rounds first, and then from her success, came more.

More and more species started stepping up on home plate. 

But Lord Byron knows that this sector goes back way farther than the 80s.

Indeed, one decade earlier, a fox he did not create changed the hearts of multiples across demographics.

Within the next couple of decades, he set out to create his own angle of the Cross Passing

But the tetrahedra that formed his foundation was far from the icosahedra that his predecessor had come up with.

The Primordial... A mass of creation.

Inspired the hearts of many through a simple butterfly.

The ripples of time left throughout his wake...

It was enough for the masses to consider him a deity among mammals.

But nobody knows his true appearance.

Some rumor he's a Synth taking the appearance of a mammal.

Some others speculate that he is of an extraneous species.

No matter the calculation, it can always be assured that he's even higher than all the Legendaries in the world.

His power is immense, his presence is highly respected.

He cannot be slain by any means. 

The one time Lord Byron tried to clash swords with him to test him...

The heavens themselves shook.

670,616,629 m/s x 12,000 m/s


	12. Overture?: Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate universe with a new premise

The Supplement, Shader, and Flower were invited

To investigate a sealed body present 

In an underground portion of the Administrator's Tower.

Inside the biggest capsule in the room 

Was a vixen with Nick's fur color

Wearing a dress with far too many colors to count on it.

Behind her was a gigantic wheel-shaped object that slowly spun in place.

Sensing the presence of the intruders, she opened her deep purple eyes

And smashed the capsule, revealing the massive halo on her back.

"Unlike most Fallen Angels, my halo is on my back. It serves to represent my supreme power!"

....

"Holy hell! Are there, like, no fantasy creatures to call friends here?! It's all mammals and sh--!"

"She's gone off the deep end." The Supplement notes.

"You're a fox yourself, no?" Flower points out.

"'tis but my conduit. In reality, I'm a creature far beyond your comprehension."

"Then show thy true fo--" The Supplement belts out.

"Not until you stand the test of time."

Dora, "Suprema Dea", she calls herself, prepares a battle stance.

Flower attempts to synchronize several of her Bundle Cards together to power up her next attack

But Dora quickly knocks her out of that with a long poke of her finger.

Retaliating with reflexes, Shader attempts to feint an attack to teleport behind the Fallen Angel

But Dora sees her approach coming and blasts her back with an enormous icicle.

"So what's it to you, Dora? You gonna kill us all to host your little DnD session right here in Zootopia?"

"So what if I want to? I have no use for these godforsaken mammals to begin with! I just want to continue the mission Frostbite sent out for me."

"Classic Dora. Dora Pendleton XQC Wilde."

"Wilde? Where'd you get that name from? I couldn't be less related to that fox."

"Then what are you, then?"

"Frostbite's discarded shell. Something that she didn't want to be anymore. Just like her time here was temporary, this form is also."

Dora holds out one of her paws and reveals a set of abnormal-looking claws.

In full view of three of Zootopia's strongest defenders, she slowly begins a metamorphosis into a powerful succubus!

Her paws disappear and turn into hands, her fur vanishes, and her mammalian head ceases to be - replaced by the visage of a famed demon.

Everyone except the Supplement trembles at her transformation.

Even less stymied by her new look is Dalton, who came by at the right time armed with her revolver.

Firing all five bullets at the monster did nothing, as she was nigh-invulnerable in her new form.

A careful punch gores through Shader and leaves her lifeless.

A wall slam snaps Flower's neck.

The Supplement attempts to use a charged bow and arrow in an attempt to stun Dora, but all the arrow manages to do is pierce her inhuman flesh.

"What a joke. You probably don't even recognize the superiority of monsters over mammals."

And with that, a Dirty Spear from Dora's back to Supplement's mouth embeds him into the wall, destroying him.

She turns to Dalton, who already has two cards Junctioned to her arms.

They run toward each other and clash.

Their punches shatter the air itself, giving everyone in Zootopia a view of their fight from the Admin Tower.

The last thing the Creators see is Dalton's fried corpse flying out of the window, hitting the ground still burning.

"Attention all 000s! It is x 4 u 2 die!"

A large blue shockwave petrified the entire population, leaving nothing but a city of stone.

"No effort at all. Perhaps it is time for me to take my efforts to the heavens themselves!"

Dora flies upwards, making an attempt to reach Lord Byron and conquer his beloved Sanctuary.

_Dora's Uprising Part 1/3_


	13. Overture S3: The Influence

* * *

[The Influence](https://youtu.be/JdmWtzNP8aw)

* * *

Taylor, walking down the ominous hallway, attacked by a fragile fox.

He dispatches "it" in an instant, then notices something off about "it" as it vanishes into orange dust.

"Was it not real? I could have sworn it attacked me as quickly as I destroyed him..."

Then a magenta-colored squirrel dive kicks him from the wall, also covered in an orange aura.

"FLower!"

No response from the assailant. Definitely something fishy about the arrangement.

As they fought with explosions and clashes of swords...

* * *

What is the Influence? It is a powerful force that negatively affects those who cross its path. The distinctive orange fog that fills up a place gives it away, and it can take up entire buildings. Nobody knows what causes the Influence to spread, but some theorize its connection to the Junctions that Knights of the Pure arm themselves with. The rooms (or "Galleries") lined with images that can be found in places like the Hexagon Foundation (where they are called "loops") are the most common sources of the Influence, confirming its source as the Magic Posters. Once an individual is affected by the Influence, side effects include sudden anxiety, hesitance to go anywhere but out of the room, and dulled perception of time. One noted side effect is the temporary rearrangement of some mental constructs, causing changes to speech patterns among other things. This one may have happened to Taylor in the process of being created. As such, his resistance to the Influence is notable and seen as an interesting development.

* * *

The fight ends with the squirrel being pinned to the wall by a rune placed there.

"This is what happens when you don't STOP!" Taylor shouts as the rune finishes building itself, causing the illusory opponent to fade away.

"I may have to be more careful walking through these loops."


	14. Overture S3: The Influence II

* * *

[A decent counter to the "Temptation"](https://youtu.be/D5knK4ZNGJc), as Taylor calls the end-of-day urge to explore an Entry Point and experience a power high, is... The Influence! It's actually a powerful antipyretic and any door to a Magic Poster can almost immediately call off the Temptation and restore an individual's state of mind to normal.

* * *

"I know a way to fix your ailment!" Taylor tells a feverish Irwin.

He then opens three doors to Magic Posters.

"In there?!"

"Do you want to keep yourself true to your oath?!"

"Fine. It will have to do. The Influence doesn't exactly play nice--"

"Yes, I know. I've seen the matter myself. Now, let's go and rest up."


	15. Overture S3: Allison

"Your mission is to tag all of the Magic Posters in this area and deliver the data to us!"

Meet Allison, an Aegean cat. (Notice a pattern here?) His special ability is to attack enemies fluidly and zip around areas with ease thanks to his glitchy powers.

Yes, as in computer glitches.

His method of transportation, as well as combat, allows him to travel at unimaginable speeds. He can outrun ALL of his enemies and attack them just as quickly. Each use of the glitch increases his speed, eventually taking him far above normal traveling distances.

His journey around the Hexagon Foundation's loops has him extracting Image Cards from the Magic Posters (called "tagging") and delivering them to the organization he works for. His walkthrough isn't easy, though. His enemies are quite easy to take down knowing how fast and powerful he is.

Allison first jumps to a random wall, then bounces off of that, and glitch warps to a Magic Poster where he extracts an Image Card.

"One down, seven more to go."

Of course, three silhouettes called Apparitions stand in his way, clearly made out of The Influence. 

He warps to one, kicks it to a wall.

Then, he flips over another and snaps its neck.

Finally, he violently tears the last one's throat out. He takes a moment to shake the blood from his paw.

Oh no, he does NOT play nice.

"Oh, I'm in HER world now? They sent cats after me when I asked for rodents?"

He then glitch warps to another Magic Poster and tags the Image Card. That's two down out of seven.

The area changes from a small room to the top of a large building. Another skyscraper is visible in the distance, separated by a power line.

Allison glitch warps over to the other skyscraper through the power line. From there, he sees four more Apparitions.

As a demonstration of speed, he flips all four of them off the building in record speed. He then rushes down the spiral pathway leading down to the lower level, repeatedly tagging individual Magic Posters. By the time he makes it to ground level through the door, he already has five Cards in his paw.

Running to and fro down the monochrome streets of the city, he finds himself in the glowing doors of specific buildings, tagging Cards as he went along in the themed rooms.

"I thought I told you to get seven cards!"

"Heh, knowing THIS Creator, I definitely could use way more than seven! I'll tag them all if I need to!"

After gathering nine Cards, he speeds off into the distance, knowing exactly why he needs so many images...


	16. Overture S3 E5.9

"Taylor... as a consequence of what happened in the last 4 sessions of your break time, I will give you until 5 to execute your foe."

"What foe? 5 PM? AM?"

"You know the one. He already put you through too many scenarios to count."

"How many alternate universes has he created through the Narrative?"

"WE don't know. Also... just know that you have six hours left until the deadline."

"And what happens if I fail?"

"Don't worry about it.


	17. The Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergence

Taylor wakes up and meets Judy and Nick. They greet him and help him get up.

Then, out of nowhere...

"Get up! There's something in the sky!"

"What could it be?"

A huge split in the sky awakens itself as four Guild members arrived at the scene. Inside of it is an unbreachable light with some sort of angelic appearance in it. There were wings, but no other discernible features, for the light blocked it out.

"The last time this happened was four years ago. That was when He planted the seed..." Judy points out.

"Then does this mean...?" Nick wondered.

"That's right. An expansion of our world."

"When?!" Taylor exclaimed.

The huge split opens further, then explodes violently, shaking the entire city. Out of the crevasse emerges a bundle of white feathers, lighter in color than usual alongside....

a fennec fox.

THe first ones to rush over to his location were the two. The Guild members stood behind and watch them grieve.

"Why isn't he moving?" Taylor asked.

"Well, he's dead." a familiar white rabbit stood up and said.

"Dead? You mean..." Dalton rhetorically asked herself.

"Well, I don't see them--" Taylor was interrupted.

Out of his body emerged a purple phantasm that resembled him closely. Dissonance Fennec.

"I didn't know Fallen Angels could take on that form..."

"Attention all mammals! The sudden, devastating loss is not to be taken lightly, of course, but the expansion you all wanted is indeed occuring! Please observe carefully!"

**_Advent - Disjointed Part 3_ **

**_Q2 2021_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leads to Benchmark "Foresight".


	18. Append:8010

_"Have you ever had your favorite thing taken from you with seemingly no hope of getting it back? Yeah, that's how it is in your current settlement. Knowing how favored your place was with your soul, then all of a sudden it just vanishes from beneath your very feet. Heartbreaking, and it makes you never want to pursue it again. Knowing that the place you called home is no longer open... Why don't you just hang your hat and dash? Right now you're in the center of it all, a place that sees no activity whatsoever. Do you feel like you're missing out on what you used to enjoy? If so, now's your perfect chance. Get out of there. Never return. Pick up a new hobby, like ditching that model of yours and picking something that ought to suit your style. You're in every other place that encourages it, so why not follow them?_

Sigh... _okay, I know you quite literally run several other areas so eliminating your presence isn't going to work. But I also know that they haven't brought you true happiness. **The Guild,** remember that? When you joined it, you felt like you were on top of the world. You didn't think anything could top the sheer enjoyment brought upon your association with fellow peers. Disaster had to strike though. With your unawareness in tow, you tried to bring the fallen one back. They couldn't believe you when you said that you were oblivious to his banishment. Why? Oh, [you know why.](https://discord.com/assets/2ea1f6bba4448fa4e8d9504fe976095d.svg) You know exactly why, you big ol' sack of sh__. Come to my place and maybe I WILL wipe you out. Nobody's gonna know you vanished, because you still **have a lot to do before you reach their level.**_

_Taylor, on a level below mine, you have no choice but to follow the future I sent for you. The future that will ultimately shape your entire being. You have no choice but to transcend that dingy model and[go where I'm going.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/avatars/715346459570077716/1e7b44409b25e8631b0091cd5a95ba7c.png?size=128) I have no use for this body now, but it's the only one I have. Out here in the Ending Cosmos - the ruins of that sacred city that the Polar Worlds showed you, is the place where all dead, willingly dead souls travel. I can still see Ci-- er, I mean, I can still see HIS soul floating around seeing where he needs to go. He's f---king aimless cause he left the one place that actually mattered to **everyone else.**_

_I only have one request. Join me or die. That's it. No more words, no more trouble, no more strife, no more suffering. That's it. Just you and me out here awaiting the end of the cycle. The cycle that ultimately pushes us nowhere. You're not getting any street cred, my street cred's long expired..._

_Are you a writer, or are you a memory? Have you lived long enough to see yourself become the villain that I've long replaced?"_ \- Haris


	19. Append:9001

_"Do you see that? Out there, behind the cosmos... It's a dying star. Do you know what that means? It means that any adjacent stars and planets will collapse. Entire celestial bodies... gone. Not because of anyone's fault, but simply because it was meant to happen. Now, you don't want to face infinite collateral damage, do you?_

_Well, then... Do something about those Serpents. Those Entry Points you're accessing is keeping them alive. **Do something. Rebel against their temptation, if you can.**_ _You see those other mammals down there engaging in warfare, behind the false impression? They are fighting the same fight you're fighting. Now, do what's been asked. **Do it in a way so that other Knights know**_ ** _how strong you are. You've only one chance to make it back to both sides of the pillar, and right now...  
  
  
  
_** _ **YOU'RE ONLY A FEW STEPS AWAY FROM FAILURE**_."


	20. Append:8044

_"So I see you're approaching me again for guidance?"_

_"Look, I don't see what your problem is. The power of the Narrative is slipping away from its grasp on the events that unfold!"_

_"No it isn't. The holder of it is probably depressed out of his mind because he can see me, listen to every word I say, and realize that there's nothing else left to do."_

_"He gave Taylor Cat's Meow early!"_

_"I pressured him to do it."_

_"Where are all the optional encounters in the World of Junctions?"_

_"Just that, optional."_

_"Why didn't Tailgate and Sandy stick around for longer before Taylor went inside the portal?"  
_

_"This story is not about Allison. It's about Taylor. The story of a dying dwarf star. The kind of star that is born unnoticed and dies unnoticed. The other planets and stars get more recognition than he does. Who am I to say, I'm no astronomer."_

_"Then reset the world or something. I won't be around for that, either."_

_Province and Helga were never seen again. Haris, with a knowing look, sees that the end only draws nearer with every step. Their disappearance is only part of the unfolding events that only he can watch..._

_...For he too was a happy soul._


End file.
